I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing: A Stydia Collection
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles from yours truly, all centered around the human and the banshee. Latest Update(s): "Stiles came home to a home-made cake with "Welcome Home Daddy" written on the top. And he couldn't be happier because it was official. The Stilinski's were having a baby." the Epilogue to Because she Deserved at Least that
1. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**Hello and welcome to "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing: A Stydia Collection". This will be a collection of my Stydia one-shots and drabbles and such so I hope you enjoy. **

**Title: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

**Summary: Stiles had really done it this time, even he knew that. A quick "I'm sorry" and some flowers couldn't remedy the situation. Yes, he, Stiles Stilinski, had forgotten their one year anniversary.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles had really done it this time, even he knew that. Lydia hadn't talked to him all weekend, ignoring every call and text he had sent. When he went to her house, her mother simply turned him away, saying she was feeling "under the weather". Stiles didn't blame her though. He had committed the epitome of crimes a boyfriend could possibly commit. A quick "I'm sorry" and some flowers couldn't remedy the situation. Yes, he, Stiles Stilinski, had forgotten their one year anniversary.

He was pacing back and forth in his room as Scott and Kira sat on his bed, listening to him rambling on and on about how badly he had screwed up. It was Sunday night and it had been approximately 46 hours since Lydia had spoken to him, a painstakingly long 46 hours in his opinion.

"I mean I had it written down somewhere, and I knew it. I reminded myself all the time and we even tell each other every month but... how could I forget? I've been in love with her since like third grade, and I forgot the day we started... like how could I do that?

"I have no clue, even I've never done that." Scott imput, almost laughing at the situation.

"So not helping." Stiles muttered, sitting at his desk and tapping his pencil. His mind was racing. He needed to think of something to rectify the situation, and fast. "What about you guys, do you have any suggestions?" Stiles asked, turning to the couple as he got up and started pacing again.

"Well, she won't talk to you right?" Scott asked.

"Right."

"And she won't listen right?"

"Right." Silence settled over the trio as they racked their brains for something, but it was a pretty rough situation. Stiles let out an exasperated sigh, knowing that it was a hopeless effort. "It's alright guys, go on your date. I'll come up with something." He said, even though it was obvious he didn't even believe that. Scott felt sympathetic toward his friend as he and Kira got up to leave.

"Hey, if you want to come over later it's cool. We'll even watch Star Wars or Spiderman or something." Scott told his best friend as he put a hand on his shoulder, shooting him a sympathetic smile before walking out to tell the sheriff goodnight. Kira lingered in his room for a minute. She knew Lydia, and she knew it wasn't going to be easy, but if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Lydia could never stay mad at Stiles for too long.

"You said Lydia won't listen to you or speak to you, right?" She asked cautiously. Stiles merely nodded as his head dropped into his hands. "This is a shot in the dark but _make _her listen. I mean, in the movies the guy always makes some grand gesture to win back the girl. I better go... but good luck Stiles. She'll come around." She said, smiling over at him before quietly slipping out the door.

Stiles had reached a dead end. Sorry was out of the question. He'd said it at least a hundred times already. Flowers? They were nice but they weren't enough. Chocolates? That was way too cliché, even for him. No, this was Lydia, and this was huge. Kira was right, he needed to pull off some really big romantic gesture that would give her no other choice but to forgive him. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, drastic times called for drastic measures.

He sighed heavily, knowing what he had to do as he trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where his dad was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand

"Hey Dad? I need your help."

* * *

Lydia found herself looking at her phone every other minute as she sat alone, on her bed, on a Sunday night. The apology texts from Stiles had stopped a little over two hours and the 2 day mark of him forgetting their one-year anniversary had just passed. She couldn't believe he completely forgot. At first she thought he was going to surprise her, so she let it go. All day she waited for him to do something - tell her they were going on a special date that night or give her a tiny gift, or even just tell her "Oh hey I remembered our anniversary is today" - she waited for _anything_. But it was official when he dropped her off at her house, walked her to her door, kissed her goodbye, turned around and drove away. She was so upset that words couldn't even describe it.

She had refused every opportunity he had taken to apologize over the next few days. Okay, maybe it was a bit over the top, but it meant a lot to her. Stiles and her were different from the relationship she had with Jackson. Their feelings had built over a friendship, and they had gotten unbelievably close. She didn't feel like she had to be at the top of her game with perfect make-up and perfect clothes. She didn't have to correct Stiles a billion times about the natural color of her hair. With Stiles, she could be herself, and he would still love her, regardless.

So of course she would be upset that he forgot the day they became a couple.

She sighed and rolled over on the bed. It was only a little after nine o'clock at night but she figured sleep was a lot better than sitting awake, alone and upset. She glanced at her phone again, hoping maybe by some chance he'd text her once again, but there were no new messages, just the time 9:03 blinking up at her.

He had texted her non-stop and even though she hadn't answered them she had read every single one. There were a multitude of sorry's and I love you's along with some very long, heart felt ones, but she came to the conclusion that she'd made him wait too long. He had given up, and that was what she feared the most.

And as the time slowly ticked by she felt mad at herself for being so high maintence. She knew Stiles loved her more than anything and she knew how much the boy cared for her. It was _one _mistake (a big one at that, but right now that wasn't as important). She started wondering if she was wrong to try and punish him.

She sat up as she caved into the guilt and picked up the phone, scrolling through her contacts when she heard it.

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing"_

It definitely wasn't her banshee powers kicking in, it was very much real. But she didn't know where or what it was. The words seemed vaguely familiar though so she kept listening as she stood up

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming"_

She narrowed the words down to be coming from a person, and that person must've been outside. She assumed they were trying to sing, and more than likely drunk since they were wailing away like a dying cat. She rolled her eyes and got up going to the window with the intentions of closing it when the voice became all too familiar.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

She froze and slowed down nervously approaching the window as the words kept coming. There was no way it could be...

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

At that point she reached her window and looked down at her lawn and her heart couldn't help but nearly stop as she saw Stiles Stilinski, standing empty handed against the hood of his Jeep. There was no music to back him up, no flowers as Plan B, just him and his words. He saw her in the window and grinned before he started singing

_"Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure"_

Lydia felt the biggest, stupidest, happiest smile tug at her lips as her boyfriend walked away from the Jeep, throwing his hands up into the air and closing his eyes as he continued to serenade her. She could see how goofy his facial expression was from two-stories high and he was terribly off tune, but she wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. There was nothing she wanted more in that moment then to kiss him.

_"I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

Stiles kept singing but Lydia wasn't at her window anymore, she was running full speed down the stairs and straight out to the lawn. And there he was, still singing and matching her stupidly happy expression by ten fold. Lydia ran across the lawn and launched herself full-speed into his arms, cutting off the song by crushing her lips against his. She felt him smiling into the kiss and she just felt so... _happy _in that moment. Nothing could bring her down and nothing was going to wipe the smile off her face. She was surprised when he pulled away but she just laughed as he got down on one knee and took her hand in both of his.

"Lydia Martin, I am so, so sorry. I swear to you that I will never ever do something this stupid again for as long as you're mine. I love you and it's like, nine thirty and we have school tomorrow, but I don't care. I don't care if I have to sing some cheesy Aerosmith song to you a hundred times tonight if it means you'll forgive me." He said, looking up at her with those big brown eyes. They were full of complete love and adoration and she couldn't ask for anything more.

"You're forgiven you big idiot." She said, shoving his shoulder as he stood up and wrapped her in a hug. She laughed as he spun them around, squeezing her tightly and mumbling sorry's and I love you's over and over again as he peppered her hair with kisses.

Stiles Stilinski was the sweetest, most thoughtful and adorable boyfriend she could have ever asked for.

Meanwhile on the front steps of the Martin residence, Mrs Martin and Mr. Stilinski looked on happily as their kids stood there on the lawn, exchanging sweet words and kisses every so often.

"What did he do to bring this on?" Mrs. Martin asked, looking over at the Sheriff.

He merely shook his head and looked on at the teenagers. "Forgot their anniversary." He said. He heard Mrs. Martin chuckle before she turned around and entered the house, leaving the young couple to enjoy their moment. John Stilinski watched as his son scooped up his girlfriend, spinning her around and laughing with her and he felt his heart pang with nostalgia as his mind flashed back to earlier that night.

_"You're telling me you forgot your anniversary? But you've had a crush on that girl for how many years, how could you ju-."_

_"I know Dad! I know, and that's why I really need her to forgive me. I need to do something big, something to really win her over." Stiles said as he paced their small kitchen from corner to corner. John just sighed as he watched his son. This reminded him all too much of a situation from years ago._

_"Stiles... I think I've got something." He said heavily, glancing at the picture of the Stilinski family on the fridge. "Did I ever tell you the story of when I forgot your mom and mine's anniversary?"_

John just smiled to himself at the memory. He had sang the same exact song to his wife - who had been his girlfriend at the time - years ago. And of course she had forgiven him as well. He just couldn't believe that it had happened so long ago. It felt like a life-time ago. And as he watched Stiles, he knew it wouldn't be too long before he'd have little red-haired, brown eyed babies running around his home. His son was a goner, just like he had been. "Look at them Claud. They're just like us, huh?" He whispered into the night, staring up at the twinkling stars in the sky. "Just like us..."

* * *

**A.N.- Okay even I hate myself for writing that. Well, the fluffiest should go first right? Welcome to I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing: A Collection of Stydia one-shots and drabbles and such the like. I know that was beyond cheesy and fluffy and just not real but I felt so inspired by the song I just had to. And can you like not see Stiles acting like that, well maybe not, but you never know it's Lydia and he loves her. I hope you didn't puke from the fluffy-ness I felt like a thirteen year old while writing this. And oh God Papa Stilinski at the end, I was gonna cry**


	2. Three and a Half Months

**A.N.- Welcome to the second addition to the Collection! The first piece was like a fluff sandwich with an extra layer of fluff thrown on top with a side of fluff, and trust me I don't typically write stuff that bad. This piece is actually kind of depressing so you've been warned. Sorry for the short length it's a quick one**

**Title: Three and a Half Months**

**Summary: "God Lydia... I'm sorry." He said, looking at the ground and shaking his head. "We were about to tell everyone. We were past the safe mark and I just... I'm sorry."**

* * *

The words echoed in his head like some sick joke, taunting him over and over again. It felt like a nightmare and all he wanted to do was wake up, but sure enough he had ten fingers and this was real. He felt like a piece of him had just been torn out and ripped up. At first he had felt sick, but by the time they had got home he felt numb. He couldn't believe it, it just didn't seem real. And if this was how he was feeling, God, he couldn't even imagine how she felt.

He had watched her fall apart, and he had barely enough conscious strength to comfort her. He had just wrapped his arms around her as he tried to wrap his head around it. He knew how devastated she had to be, the whole thing was so unexpected. Everything was going great, so when it happened... he just couldn't believe it. She just sat there and cried the whole way home, and he let her. He knew it was best for her to get it out now so they drove in silence except for her occasional sniffle.

When they had gotten home, she had locked herself in the bathroom. He let her. He knew she had to be alone for a little, that she'd come to him on her own. He, on the other hand, kept trying to understand it. It didn't feel real to him, not in the slightest. He never thought something that didn't technically exist yet could affect him so much, but here he was. It felt like they had been robbed, it really had.

And he knew this had to be ten times harder for her. He frowned as he looked over towards the bathroom, standing up and making his way over. Even if she didn't need him right now, he needed her.

He cautiously opened the door and what he saw really broke his heart. She was sitting on the edge of the tub with her arms wrapped around herself and tears streaked her face. She looked up at him when the door opened and he could tell she was trying her best not to cry as her lip quivered and her eyes watered.

He walked over and sat beside her, sighing and wrapping his arms around her just like he had in the hospital. "Let it out Lyds." And that was all it took before she was sobbing into the crook of his neck and he felt his heart aching for them. He just kissed her hair and ran his hand up and down her back, trying to provide comfort as her hands grabbed at his shirt and it tightly in her fists.

"It's not fair Stiles. How could th-this happen t-to us?" She cried, pulling away and looking up at him. Stiles saw the pain in her eyes and he honestly had no idea how she was handling this.

"God Lydia... I'm sorry." He said, looking at the ground and shaking his head. "I mean there was nothing we could've done. But... we were about to tell everyone. We were past the safe mark and I just... I'm sorry." He said quietly. He felt her hand grab his as she ran her thumb over the back of his hand. She always did that.

"It's not your fault." She said quietly. They sat there in silence with just their small gestures as communication, trying to find comfort in each other though they both knew they probably wouldn't.

"We lost..." She trailed off, her voice raw from crying but he knew what she meant. _Their baby_. They had lost their baby. He felt a strain in his throat and a sting in his eyes as he heard her say that. This woman was so strong. She'd been through so much, and after everything now she had to deal with this? She was the woman who had carried their baby around for three and a half months. And to be told that she lost that life inside her... he couldn't imagine it.

"I know Lyds. I know..." He said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He had a feeling she was done crying so he stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her stand as they made their way to their bed. "Just try and get some sleep for now, okay? It's five in the morning, and you've been through a lot."

"I know this affects you too Stiles." She said softly as they sat on the bed. Instead of climbing under the covers, Lydia sat on top of them, looking over at him. "I know it hurts you too. Maybe not as much, but pretty close." As she said this, a small sad smile graced her features and Stiles couldn't help but feel admiration for her.

"How are you so strong and beautiful?" He asked. He honestly wanted to know the answer. Through everything they had been through, she always maintained some sort of grace. In any situation, she was nothing less than brave and it was rather extraordinary. Even he had had come doubts in himself.

"Because Stiles... I know we'll try again." She said. This time her smile was a little less sad as she proceeded to climb under the covers and burrow herself in his arms. He just wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pressed her to his chest, letting her words sink in.

"You're right." He said, thinking about it. He figured it'd be a few more months before they tried again, but he knew they'd have a little baby with strawberry blonde hair and big brown eyes one day.

"And maybe this time it'll be a little girl, just like you've always wanted." She mumbled against him sleepily

"Yeah... maybe it will."

* * *

**A.N.- Sorry that was so short, it was just a tiny little idea that I had and I figured I'd give it a shot. Well I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Because She Deserved At Least That

**Title: Because she Deserved at Least that**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Language, Major Character Death, Angst**

**Summary: And if there was one thing he would make sure of, it was that he'd keep that last promise he made to her, no matter what. Because she deserved at least that.**

**A.N.- Okay, if you're easily triggered please don't read! It's angsty and sad, so if you're looking for fluff, it's not here. BUT, if you're in the mood for a sobfest, here it is!**

* * *

It all happened so slowly, as if the whole universe had slowed down ten notches. He saw the creature behind her, its hands at the ready. He knew that she knew it was behind her the instant their eyes locked. He opened his mouth to scream, to say something, _anything_, but nothing came out. Not a sound. His voice was gone, caught somewhere in the depths of his throat. He felt frozen in place as he watched, helplessly and horrified. He wanted to run, to protect her, to save her, God he would do _anything_ to save her at that moment. But he knew he couldn't. He could merely watch on the sidelines.

He heard Kira scream her name and he dimly acknowledged that Scott was running to her, but it was too late. He knew Scott would never get to her in time. And from the look on her face, so did she. As much as he wanted to look away, to tear his eyes from the inevitable fate to follow that would haunt his dreams for months, maybe years, he couldn't. Her eyes were locked on his and he refused to be a coward and turn away.

He saw as it raised its arms, and everything happened in slow motion. He looked at her, eye to eye across the pavement that separated them. She stood there unmoving, she didn't even flinch. She just looked straight back at him. He saw emotions and memories flicker across her eyes like a flash. Then her lips moved.

_I'm sorry. _

And at that moment, he knew what she'd done. She knew she was going to die tonight. She came here, knowing her fate and she didn't even warn him, she didn't warn anybody. She was a banshee, of course she knew she was going to die. And she had, for some unbelievably fucking stupid reason, accepted it. Then she did the strangest thing that made his stomach churn, she _smiled_. Here she was in her last moments, and she had the _will_ to _smile_ at him. And he felt sick because only Lydia Martin could be seconds away from dying and show the heroic ability to accept it all with a small, graceful smile. His eyes flickered up to the tear that began to run down her cheek and he looked back to her eyes one last time before the creature knocked her straight on the temple with such power that her neck immediately snapped to the side and she fell to the ground.

He heard someone scream, but he wasn't really sure who. His world was filled with static. His vision was blurred by tears. He didn't even know it was possible to produce tears that quickly. He saw as Scott tackled the creature in the background but he was mainly focused on her tiny limp frame, laying unmoving on the hard asphalt. He felt like the monster had hit his chest instead of her head, and that his heart had exploded and he felt the overwhelming urge to throw up. But then he saw it.

_She moved._

It was just her hand, just a tiny twitch, but it was enough to get him to run faster than he'd ever ran before. He sprinted across the pavement, nearly tripping twice as his legs pumped even faster than when Peter had attacked her. He felt a mix between a scream and a sob of her name choke its way out of his throat as he ran to her, kneeling by her body. He heard a low grumble from her body and he choked out another sob as more tears began to blur his vision and he shook his head in pure defeat.

He did the only thing he could do. He gently picked her head up and placed it on his lap as soft as possible. He ran his hand through her strawberry blonde hair and he almost cried out again when her eyes opened up. He saw her striking green eyes and he felt something ripple down his heart and throughout his body as he continued to shake his head. He knew she couldn't hold out for much longer, and it felt like a cruel joke. He didn't know what was worse, watching her die from a distance, or holding her as the light drained out of her eyes, but he didn't have much of a choice now. He felt his stomach knot up again as she smiled up at him.

"Stiles." She murmured, reaching her hand up and placing it on his. At that moment, he just wanted to yell, to scream and curse at the world, but he held it all in. He wanted to be strong for her. Because she deserved at least that. "Stiles..." she murmured again, her voice a bit stronger and her eyes a bit wider.

"Lyds, it's gonna be ok." He whispered quietly, brushing her hair out of her face and cradling her face gently. "You're gonna be ok." He felt his heart twist with every single word because they both knew it was a lie. He just had to tell himself this wasn't real. It was the only way he could keep it together.

"Stiles, listen to me." She croaked, her voice wavering and he finally glanced up at her eyes. They were big and pleading and he really couldn't deny her because they were in _this _situation. So he merely nodded. "I knew." She whispered, her eyes widening again as she looked up at him. "I knew Stiles. But it's... it's okay." She whispered up to him, that god damn fucking smile on her face again.

"How can this be okay?" He cried softly, holding her body tightly, his hand clutching hers. She was so limp and frail in his arms and he felt like this was all a cruel and twisted nightmare. This couldn't be real, no. But sure enough, her hand held his lightly and she reached the other up and placed a palm on his cheek, looking straight into his eyes.

"Because... it will be. Okay?" She whispered quietly. He could literally see the life draining out of her and he's never wanted to hide more than that moment. "Don't worry Stiles." She whispered, her eyes closing for a few seconds before slowly opening up again. He looked down at her, feeling utterly helpless and crushed. He saw it in her eyes, pure acceptance. And he felt fucking horrible and broken and just sick. Because nobody could fix this. All he could do was hold her as the life poured out of her and her eyes closed forever. Because she deserved at least that.

"Before I go... I just wanted you to know... I love you Stiles." She whispered. And he couldn't hold it in as sob after sob choked its way out and the tears fell and he clutched her hand for some sort of support as he felt pure anger overwhelm his body and flood his veins. "I just want you to be happy. Okay? You have Malia now." She whispered quietly. Stiles looked at her and he finally saw the look of hurt she so desperately tried to mask.

"Lydia, **no.**" Stiles said, watching her carefully as her eyes drifted shut again before slowly opening again. He wiped all the tears out of his vision and looked her dead in the eye. "Lydia I will always love you. I swear, I will." He said fiercely. "I will love you until I take my very last breath, I promise." He said. She smiled up at him sweetly and he took that moment to take her in once again. Her pink, plump lips were beginning to pale. Her strawberry hair seemed limp. But her eyes, and her smile... they were still her. And he looked at her and he felt his heart swell just a tiny bit as he took in her tear-stained cheeks and the soft curve of her lips and her forgiving eyes. He even memorized the way her eyelashes were damp and clung together with tears.

"I know that." She croaked, and he knew it wouldn't be long and he felt his heart just break and shatter. He didn't know it was possible to feel this heartbroken. He didn't know this level of pain even existed. But it did, and he felt every ounce of it. "That's why I'm sorry." She whispered, a raspy and light laugh barely escaping her lips. "But I have to go." She whispered up at him, her eyes staying closed just a little bit longer now. "I have to." She said, opening them back up to look at him.

And he finally smiled back at her. He pursed his lips into a thin line and nodded as the tears came back and he ran a hand through her hair one last time. "I love you Lydia Martin." He put every bit of emotion he could into it. She deserved at least that. He took this moment to remember the way his heart, as shattered as it was, speed up and nearly skipped a beat as she looked at him.

"I love you too Stiles Stilinski." Her voice wasn't even a whisper, it was lower than that, but he heard it, and he lifted her tiny body up to his lips as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

And then she was gone. He knew it the second her hand went limp and her eyes fluttered shut and his whole body felt numb, not just his heart. Everything hurt. And he looked down at the first girl he ever loved and he finally felt the raw pain of his throat and the intense sting on the back of his eyes.

He laid her down gently and just sat there, staring at her limp, unmoving, _dead_ body. And he shut his eyes. There was never a time more than this that he wished he could just go back and change everything. He wished he could go back to the very moment it all began and stop all of it from happening. He just wanted to take it all back.

And he couldn't.

So the tears fell again and he kept his eyes shut, even as he heard Kira's soft cries and he felt both Scott and Malia sit beside him. He just couldn't believe it. It felt so real and so fake at the same time. She was gone. Forever. And there was no way to get her back. He'd never see her laugh again. They'd never fight like a married couple again. He would never kiss her again as long as he lived. Because she was gone.

All he kept remembering were the three things she had said. _It's ok. I love you. And I'm sorry. _

He refused to look at her. He knew she was still laying on the pavement, but he couldn't do it. It might have been selfish but he wanted to hold onto that last memory of her. Even as she was dying in his arms, Lydia Martin was still the most beautiful girl he had ever and would ever see. And if there was one thing he would make sure of, it was that he'd keep that last promise he made to her, no matter what. Because she deserved at least that.

* * *

**A.N.- OH MY GOD I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS. Seriously, even I hate me for writing this. Well I picture the creature as a berserker probably and this happening towards the end of Season 4. I don't know, I listened to Flightless Bird American Mouth and then I word-vomited this onto my laptop. I'm so sorry. I hope you sort of liked it.**


	4. 8 Months, 3 Weeks

**A.N.- Just some quick Stydia fluff because Pregnant!Stydia is adorable. Sorry I already wrote one before but that was sad and this one is better I think. Heads up, I don't know much about childbirth and pregnancy so if my info is wrong I'm sorry. This doesn't have everything, just like certain parts of pregnancy I thought would be cute for them. It was supposed to be a lot shorter and only in Stiles' view but oh well, hope you like it!**

**Title: Eight Months and Three Weeks**

Summary: "Stiles came home to a home made cake with "Welcome Home Daddy" written on the top. He couldn't be happier because now it was official. The Stilinski's were having a baby."

**Rating: K+ (I think?)**

* * *

Stiles and Lydia had been married two years before they sat down and talked about it. Well, they didn't exactly _talk_ about it. It went more like Stiles begging for a few months before Lydia finally caved in and said yes. They saw doctors to make sure it was possible, and Lydia (being the genius she was) researched something about an "ovulation" cycle or whatever. And after only four months, Stiles came home to a home made cake with "Welcome Home Daddy" written on the top. He couldn't be happier because now it was official. The Stilinski's were having a baby.

They waited the first three months before they told anybody. They wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to their baby. The first trimester was usually the most dangerous time for the baby. And besides that, it was also a bit... rough. Stiles didn't mind the morning sickness and the mood swings that much. He had expected it. And besides, he loved Lydia to death so a little yelling and puking was nothing. No, the first trimester was rough for Lydia. She had been really scared about it at first but she knew how much Stiles had wanted to have kids. And after talking with Kira, who already had Tyler with Scott, she agreed.

Nonetheless, it was still a nightmare. Her body began to change and she hated the loss of control. She wasn't used to it, and the thought that an actual human being was forming in her stomach kind of freaked her out. But Stiles was there the whole time, picking up the prenatal vitamins and scheduling all the appointments. He'd listen to her, and she'd tell him how scared she was but at the same time, they'd talk about how excited they were and how happy they were.

Before they knew it, the three months had passed and the most dangerous state for the baby was over. Stiles was excited to finally tell someone, but of course he asked Lydia if she'd be comfortable telling anybody. After all, she was being affected the most and he wanted to make sure she was okay with it. She wanted to wait another month before telling Kira and Scott and everyone, but there was one exception that the both of them were dying to tell.

So they invited Sheriff Stilinski over for dinner that night. Lydia cooked some pasta and chicken and Stiles bought an ice cream cake with some gender-neutral colored gel icing to write on it with. The sheriff arrived at their house at approximately seven, like he always did when he came over to their house. The dinner went smoothly. Mr. Stilinski didn't notice how Lydia's portions were a bit larger than normal or how Stiles was jumpier than usual. He talked about Melissa a lot (the two had _finally_ started dating) and about some sports game the night before but the couple wasn't really concentrating.

And finally, dessert rolled around. Stiles nearly jumped out of his seat to get the cake. He brought it back with a knife and some plates, he had a huge grin on his face. He glanced at his father and he still looked perfectly normal, not suspicious in the slightest.

Stiles set the cake down right in front of his dad and opened it up. It had "Congrats Grandpa!" written on it in purple with Lydia's neat, slanted writing. The sheriff just stared at the cake for a minute before looking up at the two of them with tears in his eyes. Needless to say there were many hugs given, tears shed, and slices of cake eaten that night.

They had a doctors appointment a little bit after that. It was the second sonogram, but the first one was just to check to see if Lydia was indeed pregnant. Lydia was nervous, and Stiles could tell. He held her hand the whole way there. She got more and more anxious as they sat in the waiting room, but Stiles just ran his thumb over the back of his hand, occasionally lifting it up to kiss the back of it to calm her down.

They told the doctor that they didn't want to know whether it was a boy or a girl. They had discussed it earlier, and they both decided they wanted to be surprised, just like their parents had been. The doctor merely smiled at them and continued on with the procedure.

Then they heard the tiny beating of their baby's heart.

Lydia's mouth formed a small "o" as she listened closely to the synchronized beats. That tiny baby was _inside _her. She was the one carrying them. And this was the life she had suffered through four months of pregnancy for, and Lydia decided right then that she wasn't scared of him or her anymore, that she loved him or her with all her heart and would protect that baby with her life.

Stiles on the other hand was in shock. It had finally hit him that they were having a baby, that in five months or so, a child made completely out of their DNA would be living and breathing on this earth. A tiny baby boy or girl was growing inside his beautiful wife and he couldn't believe that he was hearing that tiny person's heart.

All it took was one look at each other before Lydia began to cry and Stiles just smiled and grabbed his wife's hand as he felt his own tears begin to prick his eyes. Stiles leaned up and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead as they watched their tiny baby in gray pixels on the screen, both captivated by the image of their child.

Not too long after that Lydia realized her pants didn't fit anymore. She began to freak out about the baby and she was stressed out about all the weight she had gained because of the baby. Stiles sat there and listened to every word she said, just nodding silently. After she had tired herself out and the mood swing had passed, Stiles calmly told her he'd bring her shopping at the local maternity store. Of course the very next day, Stiles found himself in "Motherhood", chasing Lydia from one end of the store.

They knew they couldn't hide it anymore when they first felt the baby kick. They had been shopping for diapers when Lydia felt a flutter in her stomach. Stiles had been so excited to feel it kick and went off about how their baby was going to be a genius _and _an athlete. In addition to the kicking, Lydia's stomach was definitely protruding in more than an "I just gained five pounds" sort of way. So of course, Stiles asked Scott, Kira, Malia, Liam, and even Derek to come over for a small get-together.

The pack had some... mixed reactions. Scott cheered and gave Stiles a hug, saying how awesome it was gonna be and that their own kids would play in the sandbox together. Kira started tearing up, congratulating them and saying how happy she was. Liam was happy for the two, but seeing as he wasn't really close with either he was kind of unaffected. Malia smiled and said she was happy for the two, but Lydia and Stiles both knew she was still bitter. After all, Stiles was her first... something, and the break up between the two hadn't been pretty. And Derek merely hung his head in his hands and muttered about a mini version of Stiles running around his loft.

All in all, it went completely as expected.

They had asked Scott and Kira to stay and help them clean up after the rest had gone home. They didn't really need help cleaning up, the only thing they had to throw out was some paper plates and plastic utensils. Stiles and Lydia sat the couple down and told them that they had decided the only two fit for the role of God parents were the alpha and the kitsune. It's needless to say they graciously accepted and once again congratulated the soon-to-be parents before going to their own home.

About a month later, Lydia was 24 weeks along and getting pretty big. Natalie Martin had taken it upon herself to throw her daughter a baby shower. Stiles had begged to come along but Mama McCall firmly told him "No boys allowed". Lydia was told her husband was being forced to spend the day with Scott and help him watch little Tyler (Scott and Kira's little boy).

The shower was held at her mother's house. It was small, but Lydia loved it and thought it was wonderful. It consisted of Kira, Malia, Melissa, and her mom. The mothers in the group shared their experiences and stories, and Lydia actually had fun, although she didn't learn much. The second she found out she was pregnant she had researched everything from A to Z about babies and pregnancy.

She was delightfully surprised they had actually all gotten her gifts. She had told them they didn't need to buy anything but they all insisted and at the end of the day, Lydia had a stroller and a high chair from her mother, a baby monitor set and a package of bottles from Mrs. McCall, and, Kira and Malia had combined their gift of a car seat for the baby and the cutest baby bag Lydia could have asked for.

She thanked them all multiple times for the gifts. They were like family, and even though their teenage supernatural adventures had ended, they were still a pack and she was thankful to all of them. She thanked each one individually before she left, but Kira pulled her aside and told her that Scott had taken it upon himself to buy his own gift for his god son and that it was waiting for her at home.

When she got home, she noticed Scott's car was gone. It was very quiet and she couldn't find her husband anywhere. He wasn't in the kitchen, the living room, or their bedroom. So that left one place.

Lydia cried when she saw it. It was beautiful. The crown molding that lined the ceiling had a trail of little ducks the whole way around. There was a rocking chair in the corner and a treasure chest full of little plush toys. Then, in the center of the room was a plain white crib with plain white sheets and Stiles was leaning against it, with two little onesies in the each hand.

"Yeah, I had this idea and Scott offered to help. He bought the crib" He said as he approached his wife. "I, uh... I picked the ducks because even when we paint the walls pink or blue, it'll match with either. And uh, I thought you would like these so I picked them up."

Lydia took a second to look at each onesie. They were plain and white, but on each front side it said either "I heart my Daddy" or "I heart my Mommy". And instead of the actual word "heart", there was a red heart. Stiles studied his wife very carefully. He had worked really hard on the nursery the whole day with Scott. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint her.

"Lyds?" His voice was quiet and unsure, but he was relieved when his beautiful wife looked up with watery eyes and a huge smile.

"I love it."

The second trimester finally ended and Stiles and Lydia found themselves in the home stretch.

Lydia began to get really tired of the whole pregnancy thing. Her feet were swollen and her stomach had stretch marks. She had to wear maternity clothes just to be comfortable. Weird cravings still hit her all the time with no warning. Her belly had gotten so big she had to waddle instead of walk. The university forced her to begin her maternity leave. And she had to pee. All. The. Time. But Stiles was unwavering with his support. He knew how hard it must be to go through everything. He had it easy compared to her, so no matter what she needed, he'd be there for her.

One night in particular, when she was about 30 weeks along, about halfway through the seventh month, Stiles was tracing circles on her stomach as she read through some parenting magazines.

"We still haven't decided on a name for you yet." Lydia heard Stiles' voice and looked down to see him laying on his stomach with his face right up by her own swollen belly. He had taken up the habit of talking to the baby. A lot. "I wanted to name you Raven if you were a girl and Logan if you were a boy, but mommy said no."

"Stiles, you wanted to name our child after the X-men **(1).**"

"It would be so cool though!" He exclaimed, glancing at her stomach once more. In almost eight to ten weeks, the tiny person inside that stomach would actually be here, and he couldn't really wrap his head around it. "In all seriousness Lyds... have you thought of more names?"

They had been talking about names since they first found out, and it was a lot harder than they thought it would be. They had looked up names on websites and bought books about it too, but they just couldn't find the right one. There was also the fact that they didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl, but they wanted to be prepared in both cases.

"Of course I have, I just... I want our baby to have the right name, you know?" Lydia said, closing up the book and looking down at her husband. Stiles just smiled lazily up at her and nodded before continuing to rub his fingertips up and down the skin of her stomach.

"I'm sure they'll have the best name. After all, they've got the best mom in the world." He said before looking up and meeting Lydia's eyes.

"Well he or she has a pretty great dad too." Lydia said, smiling down at her husband. Stiles got up and sat by the head of the bed, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you Lydia Stilinski."

"I love you too Stiles Stilinski."

But they didn't have to wait ten weeks. They didn't even have to wait eight. They only had to wait five.

It had been eight months and three weeks. Eight months and three weeks of Lydia waking Stiles up and making him run out at 2 o'clock in the morning on a Wednesday night to get pepperoni and vanilla ice cream because they had ran out. Eight months and three weeks of doctors appointments and vitamins and waking up at eight in the morning with morning sickness. Eight months and three weeks of mood swings that struck faster than lightning. Eight months and three weeks of trying to pick the perfect name, whether it was a boy or a girl. But it had all been worth it.

Because on May 7, at 11 o'clock at night, Lydia's water broke and they rushed to Beacon Hills Memorial.

It all happened so fast. One minute they were asleep and the next minute, Lydia calmly woke Stiles up and asked if he could grab the baby bag and call the hospital to tell them her water broke. Lydia is certain she had never seen Stiles move or talk so fast in her entire life.

Stiles had the baby bag thrown on one arm and was spitting out incomplete sentences at some receptionist over the phone. He carefully helped Lydia down the stairs and to the car. On an average day, it would take them approximately 15 minutes to get to the the hospital from their home, but with the late night clear roads and Stiles driving, they were there in less than 10.

Stiles hurried out of the car and ran to the other side, wrapping an arm around his wife and helping her out of the car and through the main door of the hospital. Lydia was concentrating on breathing deeply, inhaling and exhaling. She didn't feel any painful contractions yet but she knew the worst was yet to come.

"Mrs. McCall!" Stiles yelled across the lobby. Melissa looked up and her eyes widened as she rushed over. "Her water broke at 11:09 PM." Stiles stumbled a bit over his words as Melissa got a wheelchair for his wife.

"Alright, well you got here at a good time. We're gonna get her prepped, you should call Scott."

"Hey Lyds, I'll be right back okay? I'm gonna call our parents and Scott and then I'll be right there." Stiles murmured, kneeling on the ground next to her. Lydia looked over at her husband and nodded, her lips pursed in a line. Stiles ran a hand through his wife's hair. "I love you." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple before he rushed outside and called his father, Lydia's mother, and Scott. He told them all to get to the hospital as quick as possible with no real explanation because it wasn't necessary.

When he got to the hospital room, Lydia was already in a hospital gown with her hair tied up and her hands on her stomach, breathing deeply to help ease the pain. She smiled as Stiles sat by her side and she reached out for his hand. He offered it and the doctor's caught him up on what he had missed.

Apparently, Lydia's labor process actually began around 9 PM, but she had dismissed the movement as kicking (he was definitely going to hold that one over her head). She was already five centimeters dilated and was making progress much faster than the average child birth. The doctors asked her one more time if she was sure she didn't want an anesthetic. She just shook her head.

Everyone arrived shortly, the sheriff being the first one. One by one they all popped in to congratulate the couple and to offer their love and support. Stiles and Lydia were grateful to have friends and family so willing to be there, at that time of night just for the two of them.

By 3:30 AM, everything was ready. Lydia was at ten centimeters and there was nothing to do but bring her baby into the world.

Stiles held her hand the whole time, telling her repeatedly how much he loved her and how she was amazing and beautiful and how she could do this. He let her squeeze his hand and yell and scream but he stayed by her side, brushing the hair out of her face as she became tired and sweaty from all the work. And he meant every word of it because his wife, his small wife that was barely five foot three and 110 pounds was having their baby and she really was amazing.

Lydia was determined. No matter how bad it hurt, no matter how bad she wanted to just stop and run away, she kept going. There was no turning back now. And she didn't know what she would do without Stiles by her side the whole time. He encouraged her through all of it, reminded her how much it would be worth it when the little baby was here. She thought back to the past nine months and she motivated herself to do this for _them._

And finally, at 4:02 the Stilinski baby entered the world, crying and screaming with closed eyes.

Stiles couldn't help but beam as he saw _their child _in the nurses arms, the umbilical cord still attached. Lydia began to cry and Stiles felt his own eyes get watery at the sight of the baby they had waited eight months and three weeks for. They were so _small_, it felt so unreal to them. That baby was actually theirs.

Before they knew it the cord was cut and the baby was cleaned off and Stiles was holding a tiny baby girl swaddled in a pink blanket in one arm, and his beautiful wife in the other.

"It's a girl." Stiles whispered as they held their daughter together. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She had the tiniest tuft of strawberry blonde hair on top of her head and Lydia had more than a feeling that behind those eyelids, her eyes were the same amazing amber color her father had. She was beautiful, a perfect combination of the two.

Stiles looked at Lydia. Her hair was falling out around her and she was glowing with the whole "I just gave birth" look but he thought she was incredibly beautiful. "You were great." He said to her quietly. She looked exhausted but undeniably happy as she looked down at their daughter with hooded eyes. "Do you have a name in mind?"

"Claudia." She said, looking up at him and her green eyes were big and her lips were smiling and they both knew it was the perfect name. "Claudia Stilinski." She said, nodding her head. Stiles bent down once more to press a kiss to her lips. He pulled back to see her eyes were already shut. He knew soon enough the rest of their friends and family would come in to see the baby, but his wife needed sleep. "I love you Stiles Stilinski." She murmured as she leaned her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Lydia Stilinski." He whispered, his eyes flickering from her to their baby girl who was also asleep. "And I love you too, Claudia Stilinski." The two girls he loved and cared for the most in this world were sleeping in his arms and Stiles Stilinski could never ask for anything more.

* * *

**(1)- In case your comic trivia is rusty, Raven is Mystique (the blue one) and Logan is Wolverine's alias name**

**A.N.- Yeah I really hoped you liked that cuz it was cute like I swear if I could just write Pregnant Stydia fics all day I would. Well I know lots of you read this so I'd love some feedback. And I'll be updating Like Fire and Ice really soon! Thanks!**


	5. Because they Deserved at Least that

**A.N.- Hey guys, this is the epilogue to Because She Deserved at least That! So if you haven't read it, it's one of the chapters (I think it's chapter 3?) Hope you guys like it!**

**Title: Because they Deserved at least that**

**Warning: Angst, major character death(s)**

* * *

The air was bitter and cold around them, nipping at any available skin it could find. It was very suitable for their current situation. It was that time of the year between autumn and winter when everything is just so dry and the wind is frigid and there's just enough snow dusting the dead grass.

Scott stood with his feet apart and his hands hanging at his sides. Stiles stood with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Both of them had their eyes glued on the two stones that stood before them. On the ground were two bouquets of roses, pink and red.

"It's been 12 years Scott." Stiles murmured, his voice low and ringing with emptiness. His amber eyes weren't as bright as usual. They were glazed over and a bit hollow. He hated coming here for more reasons than one, but he knew he had to do it. For her.

"I know. It's been 13 years for..." Scott replied. He wasn't as bad as Stiles, but the pain he felt was obvious as his voice faltered and trailed off. He liked coming here to visit her, but he just couldn't do it as often as he used to. He couldn't handle it.

Another thick silence settled over the two men as their hearts beat with an ache that they had tried so long and so hard to heal. They only came here once a year now. They used to come a lot more. Stiles came every day for two years after it happened, and Scott planted flowers every spring. Lately though, just being in the cemetary... it dug up too many memories. But without fail, Stiles and Scott came to see them every December because they deserved at least that.

"Stiles... do you ever think how different our lives would be if they were still here?" Scott asked quietly, looking over at his best friend.

"All the time." Stiles replied, keeping his eyes glued on the gravestone in front of him. "We'd probably both have families with them by now. You guys probably would've gotten married first and had a badass son with some cool French name. Then we'd get married, have a little daughter named Claudia... with her hair and my eyes. We might even be neighbors and watch our kids play together. One of them would end up pregnant again, I would guarantee it. It would've turned out the way we always dreamed." Stiles said. And they both knew it was true. They had had way too many weird dreams and talked about it way too many times for it not to be real.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Kira." Scott said, glancing back at the two cars that sat in the otherwise empty parking lot. Stiles glanced back too and he could see Kira and Malia leaning against the outside of their cars.

"I know man, I love Malia too. It's just... you know that if they were still here..." Stiles didn't really need to finish that sentence. As much as they loved their wives, they knew it was supposed to be different. _That's the way it would have been._ Stiles took one last look at their wives before looking back at the roses that lay against the frosty grass. "We should probably go. It's been a while." He said, clearing his throat and looking over at his best friend. Scott merely nodded and kneeled down, picking up the red roses and placing them in front of the stone on the right. Stiles did the same, except he picked up the pink roses and placed them in front of the stone on the left.

The stone on the right belonged to Allison Argent. The stone on the left belonged to Lydia Martin.

The only real difference between the two besides their names were the year on the other side of the dash that symbolized their lives and the color of the roses that laid on the ground. They both were the same gray color, each with a polished, rounded top, and each read "beloved daughter and friend".

They both stood up, taking one last look at the names engraved into the hard, cold marble. Scott stepped forward and placed his hand on top of Allison's while Stiles pressed his two forefingers to his lips before gently pressing them against Lydia's name. They did this every time since the first time they had come here together, about ten years ago. To Scott and Stiles, it felt like they were showing the girls how much they missed each one. It was a way for them to remind the girls that even though they were gone, Scott and Stiles still cared about them and thought about them.

And most of all, it felt like it was their own personal way to tell Allison and Lydia that they still loved them. They still loved them, even if they they were never coming back. And as they turned around and walked away, they both looked back at least once. Because Allison and Lydia deserved at least that.

* * *

**A.N- Well hey guys hope you enjoyed that, it was quick and hopefully ripped out your heart. I was inspired by Jeff Davis's interview on how when Crystal said she wanted to leave, he got kind of upset because he always envisioned Scott and Allison, and Lydia and Stiles together as grown ups watching their kids play, and now that Allison is gone it's never going to happen. I just SERIOUSLY hope he isn't going to get rid of Lydia to make a new vision or something oh gosh. Well, feedback is greatly appreciated even if it is constructive criticism so thanks for reading!**


End file.
